The present invention generally relates to semiconductor manufacturing, and more particularly to fabricating high voltage transistors and field effect transistors (FET).
Complementary Metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology is commonly used for FETs as part of advanced integrated circuits (IC), such as central processing units (hereinafter “CPUs”), memory, storage devices, and the like. A high voltage transistor is a structure that can operate at a higher voltage than a CMOS FET.
A high voltage transistor can be used as a power converter, as a select transistor for an anti-fuse, for external drivers, among other uses.